Will's Heart Belongs To Chelsea
by Enevy
Summary: Chelsea has been very ill lately. Will and Lily, the two people she holds most dear, have taken notice, but she only push's them away. Chelsea wish's to keep the source of her anguish a secret from them, even if it means destroying their friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so if it's not that good, have some mercy on me. Please any opinions/feedback, good or bad is much appreciated, it'll really help improve my writing and stories. Thanks in advance, and hope you enjoy the first part of my story. **

**Part 1**

Chelsea's on her way to Taro's as usual. For some reason she's been really sick lately. Perhaps the stress of working on the farm, and news of her mother being gravely ill in the city. Chelsea hasn't told anyone on the islands, she feels it's a burden she must face alone. If only she knew how badly it was affecting her health and the people who love her.

Chelsea stepped out of the boat and began walking over to Taro's shop. "Chelsea." she heard someone call out. "Chelsea." She heard again only slightly louder.

She turned her head towards the port. She saw Will with a cute smile, as usual standing at the front porch of his yacht. He waved "good morning, Chelsea."

She began to blush slightly. She dazed away at the water, but she couldn't help but look at him and smile, even though it was a very weak one.

"Umm…morning Will" She said in a very sick and raspy voice.

"Chelsea…are you ok, you haven't sound too well lately." He said.

"No, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"You haven't look so well either, are you ill." he asked in worried tone.

"No, I feel fine." She repeated more firmly.

He gave her a worried gaze. "If your not feeling well…Id would be happy to provide some medicine for y-"

"I don't need your charity!" She said sharply. "Just because I'm a farm girl, that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." she said bitterly.

"Chelsea, I didn't mean- " He started.

"Money doesn't always fix things." She said coldly.

Will had very embarrassed and hurt face. "Oh, I see, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry for bothering you." he said in a hushed voice.

Will's beautiful sky blue eyes pierced her heart like a dagger, she realized that she had just hurt Will. "Will! I'm sorry that came out all wrong I…" She started, but before she knew it, he already walked off. "I'm so sorry, Will." She whispered under her breath. Her heart felt tired and heavier than it ever felt before. She felt sick to her stomach, and fought the urge to vomit.

_I hope you don't hate me now, that was so cruel of me, and you've been nothing but a good friend to me…I really am sorry Will, please forgive me, I haven't quite been myself lately._

She walked over to Taro's door, but before she could enter she was greeted by Lily. "Chelsea!" She called. She ran up to her, and wrapped her arms around her. Her long blond hair getting tangled with Chelsea's brown hair. "Chelsea, I've missed you." She said happily.

Lily is Chelsea's best friend on the island and, they have been for three years. They've always thought of each other as sisters.

Lily rubbed her face into Chelsea's soft hair. She looked around and spotted Will's big boat. She smiled warmly. "I see." She chuckled. Chelsea gave her an faint, gloomy smile, she wasn't feeling so good, and she still feels extremely bad for what she said to Will. Lily put on a worried face almost instantly.

"Huh…Chelsea, what's wrong…" Lily looked closer at her face, and caught glimpse of Chelsea's teary eye's "Chelsea…" She said softly. She didn't say a word.

"Chelsea…are you ok, I didn't want to bring this up, but you haven't been quite yourself lately, some of the others said you've been acting strange lately." "I haven't seen you're real smile for a long time now, and you've been looking so weak and ghostly." She said in a very concerned voice. "Were really worried about you."

"Don't be silly, I'm…" Chelsea smiled.

"Don't try to fool me with that fake smile, if…there's something happening to you, please tell me Chelsea, your scaring me, I don't want you to feel like your alone." she paused. "…Will told me he's been very worried about you as well."

Chelsea's smile vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**This is the second part to my story. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and by the way I rated this story teen because I wrote a bit about blood in this part, but just a little bit. Just wanted you to know.**

Chelsea's bangs concealed the sadness on her face. "I don't see why you two would be so worried, I told both of you already, I'm fine." She said, in tired tone.

"Ever since you came back from that trip to the city, you've been so distant, so unlike your usual cheerful self. Everyone knows you've been trying to hide it from us, but we know better." Lily explained.

"Really, how…observant you all are." She said sarcastically.

Lily appeared disappointed. "What's wrong with you, you've been so bitter Chelsea." She said in a scolding tone.

"Wrong with me…what is wrong with me, dear Lily?" She asked almost mockingly.

"Will, for one thing" She said irritated. Chelsea seemed surprised. "I saw you're little act with him a few moments ago, what in the world were you thinking! I know Will is very precious to you, so why did you say such cruel words, why would you push him away as harshly as you just did!?" She scorned.

"There's obviously something bothering you…hurting you Chelsea, I just want my best friend back." Chelsea looked away.

"There are things in life that, no matter how many friends you have, how much wealth, hope, love or even faith you may possess, there are just so many things that can't be fixed." Chelsea said quietly. She fought tears from rising to her gentle eyes.

She was starting to feel very sleepy.

Chelsea's vision began to look blurry and fuzzy. Her head felt as light as a feather. _What…in the world is wrong with me, I feel so sick… _She felt a painful acidy feeling in her throat and chest. Her breathing became heavy.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?!" Lily said alerted.

Chelsea began gasping, she swayed back and fourth. The pain was like a fire in her body. Her throat felt as if it was going to burst, she clasped it, and squeezed it tightly.

She coughed uncontrollably. She held her throat and covered her mouth. "This hurts so much." She gasped gagging on what she thought was saliva.

"…Blo-blood" Lily uttered, looking horrified.

"??" Chelsea removed her hands. She gazed at the ground, fresh splashes of red. "Blood…?" She panted. She slowly brought her hands to her face; there were bright speckles of blood.

She didn't know what else to do but cry. She remembered sitting at the edge of her mother's bed just a few day's ago, how frail and drained her mother looked just sitting, staring mindlessly at the wall. Chelsea thought she was getting better, but then she started coughing up so much blood. She was so hurt when the doctor told her there was noting more he can do for her mother. "You'll be lucky if she lives another month, I'm sorry." He said.

As tear's ran down her cheek, she smiled, _Did I catch what you have mom, If I'm going to die, don't worry, I don't mind, maybe we were just meant to join dad up in heaven soon after he died, so we wouldn't be so lonely here. _

"Chelsea! You're coughing up blood!" Lily screamed reaching out for her shoulder.

Chelsea quickly reacted "please, don't touch me!" she yelled, smacking her had away.

"Oww!" Lily pulled her hand back and held it tightly. "Chelsea! Please let me help your going to bleed to death." She Begged.

Chelsea looked at her for a moment, then glared at the bloody ground, She stepped away from her "I don't want you or Will or anyone else on these island's to get hurt because of me, I-I think it's best…I don't see anyone for awhile, everyone need's to keep there distance from me, I have something very dangerous within my body now." She said covering her mouth.

Chelsea felt extremely dizzy. Blood leaked out of her mouth like a loose faucet.

Tear's gathered in Lily's eye's "Chelsea! We need to find you help!" she said franticly.

Chelsea couldn't endure the pain any longer. She continued to cough and gag on her own blood. Her legs trembled. Her knees collapsed to the ground,and then she tumbled into a puddle of her own blood.

"Chelsea!" Lily screamed.

There was the sound of a door opening behind her.

"What's happening out here?"

"Lily…?"

She turned back, tear's streaking down her cheeks, she caught Will's eyes, standing on top of his boat.

The wind swayed his pale blond hair, and brushed against his milky white suit.

"Lily? Did something happen…?" he asked.

"It-its Chelsea…" She cried.

"What!? What happened to…?" The wind made a bone chilling sound. Numbness ringed in his ears. It felt as if the world had suddenly fell still.

Will's eyes opened wide, as he glared into Chelsea's collapsed blood stained body. "Chelsea…" He gasped.

Lily ran to Chelsea's side. She ripped off a piece of her dress and began wiping the blood off her face. "Chelsea, please wake up, wake up Chelsea!" She cried.

Will ran to the tip of his boat, and dived into the cold water. He met the surface, and began Swimming towards them. It was hard for him to see, as the water splashed in his face.

Lily Rested Chelsea's head on her lap, while she wiped the continuous spill of blood from her mouth.

Will reached the shore and ran to them. He kneeled beside Chelsea dripping wet, he grabbed her hand and checked her pulse. Her skin felt as cold as ice. "This isn't good." he said.

"What!" Lily demanded.

"…I can barely feel her pulse." he said quietly.

Lily dripped tears "don't you dare die on me Chelsea, don't you dare!" She cried angrily.

"Let me see Chelsea." He said putting her arm over his shoulder. Lily helped Him put Chelsea's arms around him. Will tucked her legs between his arms, and hocked his hands to her thighs, securing her on his back, as Lily rested Chelsea's head against his.

"Lily we need to take her to Priest Roven, quickly" he said.

Lily looked at him and nodded. "Ok."

"Let's hurry." He said, and they took off running in the direction of the church.

They ran across the fields and bridges, over to the town. Where they were greeted by the eyes of the islander's. Gasps and screams were heard throughout. "Oh dear, what's happened to Chelsea." Marsell said covering her mouth in horror. "Why is Chelsea bleeding, daddy, she's just sleeping right? " Eliza cried. Goran pushed her behind him. "Poor Chelsea." he said looking down. "So this is what it's come too?" Darshan said quietly shaking his head. "Please everyone move out of the way we need to ge Chelsea to the church as quickly as we can." Wll said walking through.

As Will and Lily passed the crowds, they ran up the hill to the church. Will opened the big wooden doors, and they walked in. Roven was in the middle of preying. "Will, Lily…? What brings you to the house of the goddess at this hour?" he asked. They gave him a grave look. Ariella walked out of a side door beside Will. She cradled her cheeks "Oh, my." She said spotting Chelsea.

"Priest Roven, you need to help Chelsea, she fell ill, and she won't stop bleeding!" Lily explained.

He looked over Will's shoulder and saw Chelsea's ghostly body. "Poor, sweet child." He whispered, bowing his head

Roven gestured Will to a flat stone temple of some type. "Will, lay her over here" He said.

"Ariella, go get the herbs and medical supplies from the back room, quickly." He called.

Will gently rested Chelsea on the temple. Lily gathered around, and Ariella ran out with a big basket.

"Poor, Chelsea." Ariella said sadly, Setting aside the basket.

"What terrible pain she must be enduring at such a young age, and to lead to this…" Roven said fixing up the herbs.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Roven sighed. Chelsea didn't want me to tell anyone, but I think, the two closest to her deserve to now why she's in such a terrible condition." He paused. "In the city, Chelsea's mother is in her death bed now, she was diagnosed with a deadly disease, and the doctor told Chelsea there's nothing left he can do for her mother.

"Oh…Chelsea why did endured such pain by yourself." Lily gently placed her hand over Chelsea's.

"I see, she must have been lonely for quite some time." Will said looking down at her.

"It is as I feared…" Roven said quietly.

"What is it." Lily questioned.

Roven hesitated. "I, I believe Chelsea has caught…the very same illness that is killing her mother."

There was such looks of horror apon they're faces, the news shattered they're hearts like a million tiny pieces.

Roven gave Chelsea some medicine, and stopped the bleeding, but like her mother, Roven said there is nothing he can do to help Chelsea now. The only advice he gave Lily and Will is to keep her in a warm condition by letting her have plenty of bed rest, and to keep giving her water every several hours, the only thing they can do now is hope she gets better.

Lily and Will left back to their part of the island about an hour later. Lily's eyes are still wet from tears. They haven't uttered a word since they left the church.

They stopped in the middle of the stone pathway. Lily looked at Will's boat.

"Take care of her, ok Will." Lily said trying to pull a smile off.

"Of course." He nodded.

"I'll come in the morning to see her." She said.

Lily decided it would be best for Chelsea to stay with Will. She knows he's always been very sweet to Chelsea, and he comes across as a real gentelman, Lily knows he'll take good care of her.

She waved to Will, "Please don't die Chelsea, your very dear to me, like family, I could'nt bear to lose you." She whispered under her breath, and walked inside her home.

Will walked in the direction of the port. The sky was beautiful with bright crystal stars. He opened the large hatch to his boat.

It was very beautiful in his home, it had, sort of a Victorian feel to it. Chelsea would always tell him how much she loved the inside of his boat.

Will brought her into his room and rested her on his big bed. He took off the top layer of her shirt stained with blood. Will began to blush, he was a bit embarrassed, even if it was innocent. He removed her bandanna,and then her boots and socks. He lifted the thick silk sheets pulling them over her, he gently tucked her in.

He sat next to her. He looked at her peaceful face and smiled. He caressed her soft brown hair. Will reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful rare blue feather.

He pondered it for a few moments. He glared at her, and simled warmly. "You've always made me so very happy Chelsea, and I hope I make you as happy as you do me. I'd like very much for you to be my beautiful bride, but I suppose I can't ask you for a little while now." he said softly, and then kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Will put the feather in a drawer. He walked to the switch in the room, and turned off the lights, "Sweet dreams." He said closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading the story so far, there are still more chapters to come. Oh, and by the way thank you for those who left me reviews, I appreciate it, thanks a lot! :) Hope you enjoy part three. **

**Part 3**

**Chelsea's Nightmare.**

It was dark and very dreary, the sky was a rich gray, like the winter's harsh season when the beautiful green tree's and grass fade away, and the crystal clear springs and rivers come to an abrupt halt. Life seemed to have disappeared. _Huh, huh, huh, _heavy sounds of breathing and panting suffocated the air. It twisted the foggy dirty atmosphere into a cruel and empty feeling. "Where am I?" Chelsea questioned, holding her hands to her chest.

The ground was covered with nothing but dirt. Her feet were bare and she found herself in a long black gown, she was overcome with thick fog. "What's happening?"

There was a very faint sound omitting form the fog. She listened closely "Crying…?" Panic struck her chest. "Who's there!?" She called. She began to stagger her head in every direction, as the Crying became increasingly louder. It was as if it was coming closer, and appeared to be approaching her very quickly. "Who's there!?" She called again. No answer.

Chelsea turned back and ran for it. She stumbled on the rough dirt; it was extremely hard for her to keep her balance. She panted and swung her arms as fast as she could. Yet the noise continued to grow louder and louder, only now, crying wasn't the only sound that echoed in the gray fog.

Chelsea's heart tightened as she heard the sound of tapping footsteps behind her. She heaved as she tried not to trip. The faster she ran the louder the noises became.

"No! Please stay away from me!" She yelped.

She spotted an old, isolated tree, possibly at one point in time it was, once a beautiful Willow tree full of life. She ran towards it out of breath, touching its brittle bark. It made a crunching sound at the touch. Chelsea slid herself behind the tree, and slumped into a small crack. She closed her eyes and embraced herself tightly. The noises suddenly stopped. Not one sound in the air.

"What in the world is happening to me, why am I in this deathly place?" She murmured.

Chelsea felt so chilly; the ground felt surprisingly like ice.

She rested her head against the tree and laid her legs out. "It's really quite here…" She said faintly, placing her hand's in her lap. "I wouldn't mind having a little rest."

There was a quick sound of footsteps behind her. A sudden shot of Chills ran down her body.

She shut her eyes tightly. She could hear deep huffs of breath coming near.

Very strange breathing creped nearer and nearer. Her body trembled; she found, she was too afraid to move. Whatever was behind her it was getting very, very close. She felt a tickle at her ear, someone's breath was heaving next to her shoulder. She shivered, trying to keep herself from whining. She wanted so badly to take off running, but she was immobilized with fear.

Soon the only thing she heard was the dreadful panting and breathing. Sweat started to collect at her forehead.

Then, something grabbed her shoulder. Her heart raced and felt as if it jumped out of her throat, she quickly turned her head and opened her eyes. There was no one to be found.

Her Chest was pounding like crazy.

At the corner of her eye she spotted a figure in the fog. She slowly pushed herself up, and cautiously began walking around the tree. She poked her head through the side.

She recognized crying that she had heard earlier. Chelsea saw that it was a woman and a man dressed in all black. She noticed that the fog was slowly fading away where the two was standing. She examined the surrounding a little closer. There were old stone blocks; with dead flowers atop of them, a very dull rusty looking black fence covered with dark rose vines made a square around them, and at each corner of the fence there were tombs of some type, but what really caught Chelsea's attention was the ancient looking statue of an angel, right in the middle of the area. Chelsea realized it was a graveyard.

She decided to approach the graves. Chelsea moved away from the tree and started heading to the graveyard. She walked carefully, over the hill and towards the gate, placing her hand on the rustic medal. She pushed it lightly; it made a terrible screeching noise.

Chelsea looked up to see if the two heard her. They continued to just stand there; they didn't seem to have noticed.

The gate swung wide open, and clanged against the fence, sending a vibration through her feet.

She looked up, but still, no sign they heard. _How strange…_

Chelsea glared at each grave as she passed through the cemetery; there were many different shapes and sizes, but all equally saddening.

As she looked at the graves, she discovered there were no dates, or names, or any writing engraved, every single one was blank.

Her eye's opened wide as she became near enough to see the two people clearly. The girl had long yellow hair and the boy had short pale blond hair. "Will…Lily…?" She muttered quietly.

They didn't respond

She walked behind the two, and approached them. She stepped in-between, but they didn't even look. _They can't see me?_

She glared at Lily, her back heaving up and down, "Why are you crying," Chelsea murmured. Staring back at Will, she saw a sorrowful expression. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand only fazed right through him. She frowned and looked sadly upon his face.

She followed his gaze to two graves.

Unlike the others, writing was present on the stones.

There was no emotion in her tone, "I see."

She read the names inscribed in the two tombs, one was her mothers and the other was hers.

She fell silent for a few moments.

"I wish I could have a least apologized to you two, I wish I had said sorry, for being such a terrible friend." She said weakly, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, mom, I could have tried harder to save you, but…I'm worthless, I didn't disserve to live anyways…I was cruel to the ones who care about me and I couldn't do anything to save you." "I think it's best I dissapear from everyone's lives."

"This is exactly what I deserve." She gritted her teeth, and covered her face.

Speckles of tears dripped on the ground. Chelsea clasped her hands tightly. She fell to her knees and placed her hands on the ground. She laid her head near her grave, tears continued to come.

She cradled herself into a ball, against the grave.

Chelsea slowly closed her eyes, she kept sobbing until the darkness of sleep overcame her.

Chelsea felt warm and snug, and smelled a very sweet fragrant. She could feel…softness? She kept her eyes closed, but rubbed her legs on the silky sheets. Chelsea woke, to a large widow where the fresh beautiful blue ocean sky seeped through, recognizing the view immediately. _Will's boat? "_Was that just a nightmare?" she questioned herself unsure. She felt a drip of water fall on her nose. "Huh," she scooted up right in the bed, and touched her forehead, feeling a wet cloth. She turned over to see several bowls of water and piles of cloths on the drawer next to her. Something moved the sheets. She looked closer beside her and smiled warmly. Will was asleep, resting his head on the bed. She chuckled. _It looks like Will was taking care of me all night, and he dozed off, poor thing. I'll do something nice for him for a change, and make him breakfast before he wakes up. _

Chelsea carefully pulled the covers off, and slid out of bed. She walked across the room and over to the door leading to the living room, but before she walked out, she turned back, and glanced warmly at Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here's the fourth part of the story, hope you enjoy it.**

"Wow, I don't remember Will's kitchen being this big." She said astonished. Chelsea walked to the stove, and put her finger to her mouth,"hmm…now where did Will keep his pans?" "Oh! That's right pantry next to the fridge." She opened the cabinet pulling out two big pans, "They're so shiny, like they were never used before." She looked at them for a moment, "I guess Will never really cooked."

She placed the pan on the stove, turning the knob to medium heat. She reached the cabinet above the stove and grabbed the oil. She pored it into the pan.

"Alright, I need eggs, bacon, French toast batter, and fresh oranges. "It's the least I can do for him, after he took good care of me all night."

She went over to the fridge placing her hand on the handle, but she suddenly froze and couldn't help ponder the very disturbing nightmare she had just had, It was still sending waves of chills running down her spine.

She stared dazzlingly at the fridge. _That dream, it felt so real. I thought I was really…dead, but even then at my grave, Will and Lily were there for me…after how I acted around them, I'm very lucky to have those two. _She bit down on her lip. _So, my mother and me…is that our future. _

Chelsea started to focus again, as her eyes began to drift off to the side, when she spotted something that caught in the corner of her eye. She leaned to the side looking past the fridge. _"Hmm…what's all this stuff?" _There was a big gather of several dozens of medications, pills, bottles, herbs, and strange looking medical patches, and other strange technical things she's never seen before, bunched together on the counter.

"So many, what in the world is all this medication for?" She said surprised scanning each bottle label. She remembered herself collapsing on the ground in front of Lily. "Will, could he…" _Did he get all of these medications just to make me feel well? Strange, I was only out for one night, and he already has all this stuff gathered at the counter. _

The image of Will's exhausted body resting peacefully on the bed, and the many wet wash clothes and towels appeared in her head. _I owe Will a great dept of gratitude; he's such a sweet guy, he must have really been looking out for me. _"I hope I wasn't too much of a burden on him." She said to herself. _I probably made him worry about me, Will has such a sincere heart, maybe too much for his own good, sometimes, and I was probably a real burden on him._

She grabbed all the ingredients, and went over to the stove again, and placed them on the side counter. "I should really apologize to him when he wakes up, and then…I would really like for him to come with me to see mother, I want her to see him at least once." She said tossing the eggs into the pan.

Chelsea cooked a beautiful plate of eggs, crisp bacon, golden French toast, and a refreshing glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. _I hope Will likes it, and makes him feel a little happier at least. _She smiled, placing the plate on the table.

"Chelsea?" A soft voice came from behind.

She turned around, "Will?"

Will's bangs draped upon his face, his eyes shimmering like the clear blue ocean, and his hair was a little messy, probably from sleeping on the bed so awkwardly. He was wearing sort of black dress up pants and a buttoned white blouse that was slightly undone. Chelsea got a slight look at him, and she started to blush.

Will didn't say anything he just stood under the door way and stared at her, which only made Chelsea even more embarrassed.

"Will…are you ok." She asked softly stepping towards him.

He walked over to her until he was right in front her, but still he said nothing.

Chelsea reached her hand out to him, "Will I wanted to-" She started.

Will grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, embracing her in his arms.

Chelsea was very surprised; she could feel her cheeks warm against his chest, her face turning an obvious pink. Her arms hung at his sides, as his soft sweet smelling hair, tickled her neck, and his warm breath brushed through her hair.

"W-Will…" She said embarrassed, as she felt a fuzzy feeling dance in her stomach.

"I thought…for awhile I almost started losing hope…I thought you weren't going to wake up anymore." He said in a hushed voice. "…It would have been like a nightmare if I could never see you awake again." She stayed quite.

"Well, umm...I only got better thanks to you Will, you took really good care of me." She said with a flustered face.

She could feel him press his soothing face against her silky neck. His touch sent gentle warmth though her body.

"In the first few weeks you seemed to look better…but then you started getting worse than ever, I was afraid I was going to lose you forever."

"In the first few weeks…?" She questioned.

"Yes, you've been sleeping for two months."

A gasp caught in her throat, "T-two months," she breathed. "I've been asleep for two months." She couldn't believe it.

"My mother how is my mother!?" I asked franticly "How is she doing?"

Will lifted his head from her shoulder. There was a very mournful look in his eyes.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No."

"Chelsea, Your mother…" She wanted so badly, for him to not speak further. "Your mother passed away."

The news struck her very painfully. She felt as if someone reached into her chest and squeezed her heart until it burst. It was like the very ground she walked on was ripped from beneath her feet. She wasn't sure what to do, she felt like screaming, hurting herself, striking the wall, crying, yelling, disappearing. It was the most devastating blow she could possibly take. She has lost her mother, and only family she had left.

Chelsea rubbed her head into Will. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and began to sob. He placed his hand gently on her head, and held her against him, as she started to drench his shirt with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five; I hope it gives you warm feelings inside.**

A few days passed, Chelsea asked Will if she could stay with him for a little while, so she wouldn't be so lonely. Will was glad she asked, and was happy to accept.

She found out from Lily that Will had been caring for her and her mother, during the two months she was asleep, he hired the best doctors from around the world, and bought the best medication money could buy, but her mother couldn't pull through.

Chelsea felt a strong sense of gratitude to him and new fondness for him, he not only helped her, but he also tried his best to save her mother. Chelsea felt like she had fallen in love with Will even more.

She discovered that Will always put a smile on her face, and made her happy just to be around him.

In those few days she spent with Will, she didn't feel much sorrow; it was like he numbed the pain. During that time the two had to be together, they acted more like a couple than friends. Will took her out on dates, they went for midnight strolls together, they spent a lot of time alone in his boat, and on her farm.

Today's the last day they'll have together before Chelsea travels to the city to speak with her mother's doctor, but Will wants to do something special with her today before she has to go.

The two of them are in the dinning room of the boat eating the curry dish she cooked up for dinner.

"Chelsea." Will called.

"Yeah, Will?" She answered. "What is it?"

"Well…I wanted to ask if maybe I…" His face turned pink.

She pouted. "Oh no, is the curry to hot Will? I can make another bowl for you."

"No…it's not that, your curry is very delicious." He reassured her with a smile. "I just, I was wondering if I can maybe take you to the beach tonight?" He said with a gulp and an unsettled face.

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Of course Will, I'd go anywhere with you."

He bowed his head, his bangs draping over his face, covering his shy expression.

Chelsea leaned over. "Will are you sure you're ok?"

"Ye-yes I'm fine I just thought of something embarrassing, that's all."" He stuttered.

"Well, ok, as long as you're alright."

They finished the meal and changed into more formal clothes. Chelsea took off her bandana; she looked very pretty in the little red dress Will gave her.

He was already dressed and waiting for her to come outside.

When she stepped outside the boat hatch, Will's face turned an even brighter pink.

"Well, what do you think Will, does it look ok on me?" She asked in a hushed voice.

He hesitated and said, "You look lovely."

She giggled and walked towards him,"Thanks."

They started walking down the path leading to the next island.

Chelsea looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky. "What a beautiful night."

Will nodded, "Yeah."

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew, causing Chelsea to shiver, she wanted to look nice for Will, but now she kind of felt like a dummy for wearing a dress on such a cold night.

She looked away, her teeth chattering.

Will noticed, so he took off his white jacket and gently put it over her shoulders, "Here you look cold Chelsea, I wouldn't want to you to catch a cold."

Her cheeks turned a rosy red, "On no Will, I couldn't possibly take your jacket you might get sick too."

He shook his head, "It's ok, I don't feel cold at all."

She looked at him lovingly. "Thank you Will."

He quickly turned away.

Will glanced at her hand. He moved his closer to hers. He almost grabbed her hand when she turned and met his eyes. His hand touched her, but he quickly pulled away.

He looked off to the fields and sighed.

He heard Chelsea chuckle as she reached over and wrapped her silky hands around his arm.

Will became startled; he quickly looked down at her as she nuzzled against his side and tilted her head against his shoulder.

They both smiled with a blushed face.

"You're very warm Will." Chelsea whispered.

He was very happy but nervous as well to have her holding onto him so closely.

When they reached the spot Will planed to take her, they stood on the pale sandy beach in front of a beautiful view of the ocean. The breeze and fresh air running through their hair.

"What a beautiful sight Will, you picked a wonderful spot."

He smiled.

Will looked at Chelsea to see the sparkle of teary eyes.

"Huh, What's wrong Chelsea was this a bad place to bring you?" He said concerned.

She shock her head. "No, I couldn't have asked for a better spot." "It's just that I wanted to tell you how much…I love you."

Will's cheeks turned bright red.

She snuggled against his arm. "I was very sad about my mother, but when I was with you I couldn't help but forget about the sorrow, I couldn't help but be happy."

She smiled. "I've always loved you, I just never had the courage to say anything, but when I heard about how you cared for me and my mother I felt…"

She stared up at him. "I felt like I fell in love with you all over again."

Will caressed her in his arms. "I'm happy to hear your feelings Chelsea." He whispered. "There's actually a reason I brought you out here tonight."

"A…reason?"

He bowed and kneeled on the sandy ground.

Chelsea gasped as Will pulled out a rare blue feather from his pocket. "Will…?!"

"I love you very much as well Chelsea, that's why I want to ask you..." He looked at her with a tender smile. "Will you marry me?"

There was a tickle in her stomach. Chelsea cradled her cheeks, staring at him with teary eyes.

Her eyes twinkled like the stars as she smiled her brightest and nodded her head. "Yes of course Will, I'll be more than happy to marry you."

**In the next two chapters there are the two different endings, one happy and the other sad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final Chapter, the ending. I think it turned out quite well, well anyways enjoy the last chapter. Well, there is one more chapter, but I'm sure not everyone is going to want to read it. **

Chelsea was more than happy to start preparing for the wedding when she got back from the doctor. They had they're wedding a few weeks later, it was very beautiful and traditional they decided to have it in the church. Chelsea looked as beautiful as ever walking down the isle in her long sparkling white dress Lily designed for her, and Will looked very handsome in his white tux, ready to receive the woman he loves most, and say "I do."

Four years have gone by now. Chelsea and Will are living in the yacht, but they decided to move the boat to the port beside her farm when they married. Chelsea's still a farmer; she works on her crops and cares for her animal's everyday, only with a little help now. Will knew she loved her job, so he accepted that she didn't just want to be a stay at home mother. Yes, that's right, Chelsea's a mother.

"Come on girls, its time to go see everyone in the barn today." Chelsea said walking out. The two girls looked back at Will "Bye daddy, see you later," they waved. He smiled, "You two have fun with mom, and Seiren, behave yourself."

The girl's were born on the islands, Chelsea refused to go to the city and give birth there.

Will was so nervous on the big day, good thing Taro and Vaults was there to keep him calm. Chelsea was happy, but scared to death, she wasn't having just one, but two children! Lily and Julia came to help with the birth. It was a very emotional day for everyone. She was the first one to ever give birth on the islands.

Chelsea and Will had twin girls. They named them Yuki and Seiren. It was quite strange that neither of them inherited Will or Chelsea's pretty eyes, instead they both had cherry red eyes like Chelsea's mother. She felt it was a very special gift to have something of her mother's, alive on earth, she wept the first time the girls opened their eyes. The only way you can tell the difference between the two is that Seiren has pale blond hair like Will, and Yuki has long brown hair like Chelsea. Seiren is a bit of spoiled girl, although she's the more hyper and lovable type, she's also very curious for her age. Yuki on the other hand is quite, and always shies away from people she's unfamiliar to, but she's a very kind girl, you could say she's the opposite of Seiren.

As the three of them walked across the field Yuki and Seiren each grabbed Chelsea's hand. "Mommy, be careful when you work," Yuki said tenderly "We don't want you to get hurt" Seiren added. Chelsea nodded, "Of course, you two."

They reached the barn and walked in, "Grandpa!" the girls said delighted. Taro was washing one of the cows. Since Taro always comes around the farm the girls have come to call him Grandpa. It's like he has two more grandchildren.

Since Chelsea decided to stay with Will in the boat, she asked Lily to move into her old home, she agreed right away of course. It was always a dream of theirs that when they each started a family that they'd all live together, so they would always remain close. Lily's been living there with her husband Vaults, and their son Rune, who looks exactly like him. Since Lily moved out of her house, Chelsea and her decided to use it as a shop for the products she produces, and the fish Lily catches.

Will and Vaults surprisingly became good friends, considering Vault's icy personality.

When the work was all done for the day Taro and the two families gathered in the boat for an evening meal, as always.

After dinner, Will, Vaults and Taro went to the living room for some guy talk, while the Children played together in the room next door. Chelsea and Lily went outside for some fresh air; they sat on the porch to stare at the starry sky.

"Even now, who would have guessed me and you would be mothers, huh Chelsea." Lily chuckled.

"Yeah…I'm grateful everyday for the chance I was given to start a family with Will."

Lily looked over to her, "You're still worried about the sickness?"

She nodded, "I only hope I'm here long enough to see my girls grow up."

Lily gently placed her hands on Chelsea's.

"I think... the only reason I'm alive today is because of you and Will." She said staring out to the ocean. "If I didn't have you two I probably would've been buried along side my mother along time ago."

"I really think you'll be just fine Chelsea, no matter what all of us are family, and well always stick together through thick and thin." She said wrapping her arms around her.

They smiled, "Thank you Lily, for everything."

They felt a warm touch on their backs, they turned their heads. "Mind if we bug you two?" Vaults asked, sitting next to Lily. "You girls look pretty cozy." Will said sitting next to Chelsea.

Chelsea looked up at him and smiled, "Will, I'm a little cold can you hold me for a little while?" Chelsea asked scooting closer to him. He smiled. She leaned her back onto his chest, as he embraced her warmly in his arms. His cheeks turned a faint pink.

Vaults grabbed Lily and locked her in his embrace as she giggled.

Chelsea Chuckled.

"Lily, you laugh like a little school girl!" Chelsea snickered teasingly.

She started to blush, "Hey, that's mean Chelsea, are saying I'm not womanly!" She pouted.

Lily turned to Vaults, "I don't laugh like a little girl, do I Honey?" She said with a puppy dog face. He looked over at Will and Chelsea as if looking for an answer. "Honey!" She demanded.

"Err…umm, of course not sweetheart." He said looking away, Will and Chelsea giggling at his obvious face.

"Good answer Vaults." Will said laughing.

There was a sinister glimmer in Vaults eyes, "Oh, yeah," He said looking at Will with a smirk on his face.

Will recoiled away from him, "…Wh-whats that look for?"

Chelsea and Lily looked at each other confused.

"I can see your face all red" he said.

Will could feel a gleam of sweat tickle his forehead.

"Could it be you're still shy about being lovey-dovey with Chelsea…hmm?" He said with a toothy grin. "As soon as I saw her touch you; you turned pink, didn't think I noticed, huh."

Will's words caught in his throat. Now he was the one turning away in embarrassment.

Vaults chuckled.

Chelsea looked up at Will, "Oh, is that true…" She caught glimpse of his flustered face. She giggled, "That's so cute Will."

She got on her knees and faced him. "Here, we'll prove Vaults is wrong about you." She said with a smile on her face.

She cradled his cheeks softly, taking him a little by surprise. She leaned into him and kissed him gently.

She whipped her head back to Vaults, "Ha, see Vaults!" She said confidently.

He had a blank, some what surprised expression.

She could hear Will Chuckle.

As she turned to look at Will he wrapped his arms around as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "Thank you Dear" He said lovingly, kissing ever so tenderly.

They sat there in each others warmth and company, as they started at the beautiful night sky.

Everyone has gone home to sleep. Will's in the girl's room putting them to sleep for the night as well.

Chelsea got into bed and rested on her side. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face into the fluffy pillows. Will walked in the room. "Those two sure have a lot of energy for their age." He laughed exhausted. "Just, imagine when their teenagers," she giggled softly. Will looked at her and smiled, "They'll be needing their mom a lot more during that time won't they? Heh, I'll probably get a little break for awhile. " He joked. "Yeah…I guess…so." She murmured. He got into bed and rested beside her. "Sleepy?" He whispered in her ear. "A little bit," she yawned. She scooted over and pressed herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder, as he cradled her in his arms, pulling her close to him. "If you don't mind can we stay like this for a little while, dear?" Chelsea breathed gently. Will nuzzled his chin atop her head. "I don't mind." He whispered. They laid for a bit without a word.

Chelsea tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Will…" She said, feeling his warm breath stroke her hair.

"What is it?" he answered.

"Will…what'll happen if… " She paused and rubbed her head against his neck, "What'll happen if my sickness one day comes back? She asked.

He sighed.

"You know my mother's doctor said that it's very possible the disease can resurface and continue to resurface…until it finally claims my life."

"It hasn't returned for four years now…but" He said running his fingers through her hair. "If it ever does come back, well fight it together, you, me, and the girls." "I won't let the sickness take the girls mother or my wife."

She looked up at him and slowly brought her lips up to his. When two little heads suddenly popped up. "What are you two doing?" Yuki asked innocently. "Their snuggling, silly" Seiren said staring closely at their face. They looked up surprised, "Girls when did you get on the bed?" Chelsea asked surprised. "On the bed? When did they even get in the room?" Will added.

Seiren puckered her lips, "Daddy were you going to give mommy a kiss?" She said with a mischievous smile. Chelsea began to giggle, as poor Will started to blush.

"You two as supposed to be sleeping, it's really late." Will said.

They jumped in between them, "Mommy, daddy can we sleep here with you tonight?" The girls said with the big famous puppy dog eyes.

Will and Chelsea glanced at each other. "Ok." They agreed.

"Yay!" The girls jumped with joy.

Yuki leaped over to Chelsea, "I want to snuggle with mommy."

While Seiren jumped over to Will, "Fine, I get to snuggle with daddy."

The girls clapped their hands, turning off the lights.

Yuki rested her little belly on top of Chelsea's, as she tenderly placed her hands on her back, while Seiren snuggled up to Will. Will leaned to give Chelsea a kiss as he pulled the soft covers over them. The girls giggled. "Little pipers." Will joked. "Good night girls." They said. "Night mommy," Seiren whispered. "Night daddy," Yuki yawned, as they drifted into a sweet peaceful slumber.

The End

**Well, my story is all finished I hope everyone enjoyed it. Although this is the true ending, I also made a sad conclusion in chapter 7 if you would like to read it, but be warned it is the BAD ending. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning sad ending**

**I warned you in my last chapter that this is the Bad ending, if you would like to read it please do. I'm just warning you because not everyone likes read sad endings.**

When Chelsea came back from the doctor she gave back the feather and rejected Will's proposal, she told him that she wouldn't be around much longer anyways. Find someone better, she said.

Chelsea went to the doctor with a heavy heart. Her mothers doctor told her it's most likely she'll die eventually, but he wasn't quite sure when. He told her it could be fifty years, ten years, a year, months, or days, it's just when her sickness decides to kill her. To be honest it wasn't very shocking news to her, she already had a hunch that he was going to tell her that anyways, it was only a matter of confirming her fears.

Several months has gone by now. Chelsea decided to bury her mother beneath a cherry blossom tree, a little ways from her farm. She shut herself off from everyone. She even stopped working on the farm; she barely feed herself or her animals. Her little piece of island, once abundant with fresh crops, and healthy trees was starting to resemble a desert waste land.

The only time Chelsea was ever seen was when she had to go through the town to travel to the city for food. Will, Lily and Taro tried their best to get through to her, but she just acted as if they weren't even alive, walking past them like ghost.

Like the doctor said in his diagnosis, the sickness disappeared for a short while, but then reemerged suddenly. With every week that passed by, as she walked through town she looked more and more frail, ill, and pale, she was beginning to look like nothing more than a faded shadow.

Unfortunately Chelsea knew she is to go through the same painful stages as her mother. But in truth she's scared to die. But then again what person isn't afraid of dieing. If you say your not you're lying.

She thought it was best just to not notice anyone anymore.

At a point in time everyone stopped acknowledging her, like she never existed. Even the ones closest to her did the same; it was too painful, too unbearable for them to even look at her in her current state, when there was nothing they could do for her.

Sometimes she would faint or collapse on the streets, but no one would ever help her, except occasionally Will or Lily, if they saw her, but she would just tell them to leave her alone. On some nights she would sleep for days on her mother's grave. There were also times when she would sit at the tip of the cliffs that hung over the jagged rocks and rushing ocean below.

Chelsea's walks through town became less and less frequent, until eventually everyone noticed she just stopped coming all together.

Chelsea's animals were starting to look like sickly skeletons, so Taro decided to take them into his care. He thought it was the least he could do for Chelsea during her hard times, but really…it was all he could possibly do for her.

It's been about three weeks since Chelsea was last seen. The islanders became worried suddenly by Chelsea's sudden disappearance; they decided to tell the person they believed closest to her. Julia went to go speak to Will, not knowing it was already a wasted effort, too late.

She knocked on his door.

The door opened and Will appeared, "Julia? Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

She explained to him that nobody's seen Chelsea for quite some time now, that they're all worried.

Will became very irritated. He felt like yelling, "You had all this time to worry, yet only now you people act like you care about Chelsea!"

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" he said coldly.

"Be-because," she stuttered, "Because we believe you're the one Chelsea…has always felt closest to."

He put his hand to his forehead, "What is it that you want me to do for Chelsea?" he ran his fingers through the side of his hair. "I haven't spoken to her for months since…"_He felt a pain in his chest…He could hear _Chelsea's voice repeat in his head when the last thing she told him was_ "I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want your help, just leave me alone, besides there's nothing you can possibly do for me now, just move on with your life, and forget I'm even here." _Her words filled his heart with empty feelings, after that conversation he didn't have the courage to talk or look at her anymore.

"Please just go check up on her."

He nodded, "I'll go after I get Lily, She'll want to see Chelsea too."

"Thank you, Will."

Will walked over to her house; he saw her watering her garden.

She caught sight of his gloomy face, "Hmm, what is it Will?" She said puzzled.

"Do you want to come with me to see…Chelsea?" He said with no tone in his voice.

The sudden expression on her face showed that it hurt her just as much as it did Will to hear Chelsea's name.

She set the watering can aside, "…Of course." She nodded.

On the walk neither of them said a word, they just stared out to the fields.

"Well, were here." Lily frowned.

"Yeah" Will murmured.

He placed his hand on the door handle.

"Will, do think she's ok?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

He stood in front of the door way afraid to open it. "I hope so…" He breathed.

It looked like Chelsea's house has been abandoned, by all the dust on the windows, the dark cob webs that collected on the house, and the dead fields.

.

As he slowly pushed the door, there was a long sound as it creaked open.

A sudden sickly shock dashed down there throats, making them want to gag.

"N-no way, it can't be." Lily trembled.

Will wide-eyed and speechless, found it hard to breath.

They walked in side only to find Chelsea's ghostly body in the same state her mother was in; in her final days.

She was laying up right in her bed with her back against the wooding of the bed. Her head slightly slumped on her shoulder. She had the same lost gaze as her mother, staring out into the ocean. Her eyes were cloudy and blurry like the endless blue sky, but somehow she looked to be at peace.

Tears streamed down Lily's face, as she slowly staggered over to Chelsea's bed. She reached out but hesitated to touch her cheek.

She gently rubbed her cheek, only to let out more cries. Her cheek was as cold as ice. "No! Chelsea, this can't be…!" She yelled. "No! You jerk you can't be gone, you can't, wake up you lazy jerk!"

Chelsea was dead.

"No! No! No! Why are you so cold!"

She fell to the floor. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed angrily. "You can't go Chelsea, you can't, you can't, you jerk what about all the promises we made together, you can't just leave me hanging!"

"…No th-this can't be happening, Chelsea she can't-" He shuttered.

Will was in a weary gaze; he walked over to Chelsea and saw a note beside her.

**For who ever reads this note I'm probably gone now. I'm sorry, but this is how it was going to be no matter what I or anybody else did. I didn't want to see friends cry over me so I avoided everyone; I hated you guys being sad over me. I'm especially sorry to Will and Lily. Lily you goof ball you were always like a sister to me, the bond we shared was very dear to me, and I'll always hold it close to my heart. That's why I couldn't see you cry. Will, I always loved you so very much, but I couldn't bear to be with you only so you could slowly see me die, I was so happy when you proposed to me, it was probably the happiest day of my life, but I had to say no, it would have been selfish of me to accept, when I knew we would never have a future together. Please, don't cry over me, I decided this was the best way to go. I was in a lot of pain, but now I can finally rest peacefully, my mom and dad are waiting for me, so goodbye everyone, I'll miss you until we can all finally meet again.**

**Love forever, Chelsea **

A sad moan rushed past his mouth. His hand trembled as he gently ran finger across her pales lips, then pressed a lock of her soft hair against his cheek. Tears dripped on her milky white face.

Will dropped the note and collapsed to his knees.

He clasped the cold floor, and wept. "Th-there was nothing I could do for you…all I could do was sit back and watch you die…!" He cried. "…in the end I couldn't save you!"

Chelsea's at peace now, she was buried beside her mother, no longer having to suffer, and finally able to reunite with her family. Although Chelsea was in tremendous pain, she died with the memories of her loved ones, watching the beautiful ocean, with a smile on her face.

The End.

**Well, this is the sad ending, I told you so. I still hope you liked it to though. So, this is really just an extra chapter I decide to throw in to give the story a little twist, and to make it a little interesting for you guys. **


End file.
